The Respawn Accident of Sawmill
by PyrotechnicMedic
Summary: (Kind of a halfway finished backstory for my Second Opinion!Medic OC.) They had originally been two different men. Two completely different people. One RED, the other BLU. One was kind, caring, and willing. The other? Dark, angry, and resentful. The only real thing they had in common was the fact they were both stationed at Sawmill, and the fact they were both Medics.
1. Dominik

They had originally been two different men.

Two completely different medics. One RED, the other BLU. One, kind, caring, and willing. The other? Dark, angry, and resentful. The only real thing they had in common was the fact they were both stationed at Sawmill, and the fact they were both Medics.

The sound of the blades was one they heard every single day. They'd both gotten used to it. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Neither was their job. All they had to do, was capture the enemy team's intelligence.

Easier said than done.

Both teams were cunning, smart, and strategic. Managing to nab the other's briefcase would be a victory in itself, let alone being able to escape with it.

Medics didn't usually do much to try and capture. That wasn't their job. All they had to do was heal and try not to die. The only time a Medic should attempt to capture is when the rest of the team can't.

This happened to be the case for a certain Medic named Dominik Hertz.

Most of BLU was going through Respawn at the moment. The only two standing was the Medic and Soldier. Thankfully, the two had figured out a plan to grab the Intel and get back just in time for everyone else to back them up.

"Medic." The Soldier said loudly. "I hope you know that you're the only one getting out of that room alive."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." The doctor responded, adjusting the backpack attached to his Medigun.

"All you need to do is Uber me until you can grab the briefcase. Take it, and make a break for it. I'll defend you on the way out."

"...With all due respect, sir," Dominik rubbed his gloved hands together. "Why can't you take the intel?"

The Soldier frowned under his helmet. Oh, dear... "You're faster than I am. Unless you expect me to Rocket Jump out of that room, you're the one who's going to take it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as day, sir."

"Good. Now, let's go kick some ass!"

A faint smile came over the Medic's lips as he stood up. As much as he didn't show it, his team's Soldier was much calmer than most other Soldiers. That fact alone was the entire reason they hadn't be caught yet, truth be told. Their hiding spot wasn't a very discreet one, to say the least.

Soldier peeked out of the cave, towards the enemy intel room, and the Medic took this as a chance to check how much of his Ubercharge was build up. Not quite, but it wouldn't take much to fill the meter. He stepped forward, pointed the strange device at the Soldier he was with, and pressed down the handle. Not a minute minute later, the machine whirred and began to crackle. Perfect! Everything was going as planned!

"I'm ready!" The Medic said proudly, standing upright. His teammate gave him a grin. "Good. Let's go!"

The short sprint to the intel room felt much longer, now that everything was resting on their shoulders. Each thumping step brought them closer to either victory, or terrible defeat.

The skidded in the mud around a corner, and bolted inside the hole in the wall, and then down the second hole in the floor. The beeping of a sentry was nearby, and they could already see a bunch of scattered limbs that probably belonged to their Scout.

Dominik pushed the handle, and unleashed the Ubercharge. A feeling of power washed over the two of them a they turned the corner, and Soldier fired multiple rockets toward the unsuspecting Engineer. It took a few shoots, but the sentry was down and it's owner was dead. Step one, complete.

"Go!" Soldier said, as the Ubercharge fizzled out, the meter now at the large letter E that indicated it was empty. Medic didn't waste any time, turning his Medigun off, and grabbing the intel. He strapped it to his back as quickly as he could before bolting for the door. Soldier followed him, but not at the same pace. She came on the intercom and congratulated the BLUs for grabbing the Enemy intelligence. Now it was time to make that fateful dash to their own intel room.

As expected, many men dressed in red were waiting for him topside. A few rockets, fired by his own Soldier, narrowly missed his head and hit the poor sods in front of him. Dominik made a dash for it. All he had to do was get through the central building, and back to their own base.

Mud caked his boots and the bottoms of his pants as he ran, the rain soaking him to the bone. Past the Demoman's stickies, avoiding the shots from the Scout, and just getting out of the Sniper's line of sight, he was in the main building in the center of the area. He must have lost Soldier somewhere along the way. He frowned, but he didn't let it bother him for long. The plan had to continue as normal. Two, large saws span loudly, blood coating the edges. He hoped it wasn't his team's.

Just as he made a break for the stairs, a red syringe flew in front of his face, just kicking the tip of his nose. He stopped, looking in that direction.

The enemy Medic stood on the other end of the room, crossbow pointed right at him. It seemed the RED Soldier was with him, as well. RED Medic terrified him. Dead eyes, discolored skin, those tinted glasses and that damned tophat. That sight alone was enough to spook him into running again. they enemy didn't follow.

For a moment, Dominik thought he was safe. So close to the base, and he could already hear the familiar sound of another Sentry, most likely set up by their own Engineer. He hopped down from the roof, silently bracing himself for impact.

What he hadn't been expecting was the jagged edge of an Ubersaw to dig into his side.

Stumbling and falling into the mud, his hand reached up for his side, already feeling the warm blood spilling from the wound through his glove. He heard a chuckle above him.

"You child," The older Medic said as he examined the end of his saw. "Surely, you saw that coming?"

Dominik forced himself up, hand still on his side, and tried to drag himself towards the intel room. Engineer's Sentry would handle this, right?

Right. The Sentry would handle the Medic. Not the enemy Soldier that was standing out of range.

The last thing he heard before death, was the beeping of the sentry, and the sound of a rocket launcher being fired.

The worst part? The worst part is how he woke up.


	2. Leonhard

Now, our story shifts to the prospective of the other Medic. The one working for Redmond Mann. The one named Leonhard Schultes.

This Medic's story is very different to Dominik's. Some would say Dominik could be considered a pocket Medic. Weak. Cowardly. Always hiding behind the men he was healing. Leonhard was different. He was a leader. His team and his enemies feared and respected him. He wanted to keep it that way.

Things were going well. They had sent most of BLU through respawn in one fell swoop. The weaklings never stood a chance.

He grinned, standing over the dying Sniper in front of him. Soldier stood a few feet away, keeping watch. The camper groaned and tried to drag himself away, but a well aimed crossbow bolt kept him pinned to the wooden floor.

The saws spin loudly. The scent of wood, rain, and blood surround them. In all honesty, Leonhard was surprised this room didn't smell like rotting corpses by now, considering how many men died here every day.

He stared down at his victim, whom was now trying to pull the large syringe out of his leg. The Medic kicked him for good measure, which threw off his oh-so-pointless attempts. He screamed. Another grin.

"Did you honestly expect that to work?" He asked. BLU was full of idiots. The Sniper scowled back at him, and said nothing. How charming.

"...Well, I suppose I've dragged this out long enough." The RED sighed, shaking his head. The camper in front of him didn't respond. So stubborn and rude...

As quickly as he could manage, he yanked the syringe out of the Sniper's leg, and grabbed a fist full of his hair. It didn't take much force to throw a man who was already in so much pain face first into a giant saw.

Watching his enemy die brought a sickening grin across the Medic's features. The thrill was getting harder to feel by the day, but when he got there, he make sure to savour it. A gruesome kill was a fun one.

"Alert!" A familiar, womanly voice came over the innercom. "The enemy has taken our intelligence!"

"Shit." He mumbled, turning to look to his Soldier. The American hurried over, rocket launcher at the ready.

"What's the plan, Doc?"

He didn't have much time to work it out. He already heard explosions coming from the base. Thankfully, it wasn't hard to devise a plan in this area.

"We hide behind the saws until they show up, and ambush them."

"Seems simple. Will it really work?"

A firm glare from the Medic was enough to shut him up.

They quickly hid behind the spinning blades, making sure not to step on the Sniper's corpse, and waited for footsteps.  
>Those footsteps come in due time, and Leonhard hops out of his hiding spot, and fires a single bolt towards the man holding the intel. He missed.<br>Oh, it was the enemy Medic. That coward. With his hair so annoyingly brushed back, his unprofessional formal attire, and that terror in his eyes. He was so young and stupid.

He had been distracted while thinking about how much he hated this man, and Soldier was too much of an idiot to attack, that the other had already run away.  
>"We need to cut him off! Let's go." Leonhard demanded, running out of the room. Soldier followed, but not directly. Instead, he rocket jumped onto a nearby rooftop.<p>

That man did like to show off. That would be his downfall one day.

The Medic came out just in time to catch his BLU counterpart jumping down from the roof. He got his saw off his belt and jabbed it forward. He heard the familiar sound of a stab, and a lovely yelp.

"You child," The stronger of the two said, admiring the fresh blood that now covered the end of his Ubersaw. "Surely, you saw that coming?"

The coward stood himself up and hobbled around the corner. Leonhard motioned to the Soldier, and hurried around to follow him.

The last thing he heard was a rocket launcher, and a sentry beeping in alert.

He couldn't begin to explain the pain he was in when he woke up.


End file.
